


Comfort Zone

by Polarnacht



Series: Quick & Dirty [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Getting Together, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Salty Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Alec hates having to accompany his parents to Clave meetings in Idris. He is supposed to meet other young Shadowhunters and make friends. Alec hates having to meet strangers, but he hates meeting well-known faces even more - especially one particular face. Jace, on the other hand, is delighted to see Alec again and ignores Alec's efforts to stay to himself.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Quick & Dirty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this roughly 9 months ago and I have the feeling my writing changed since then. Maybe you enjoy this little story anyway.
> 
> Written during a writing game for the prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"
> 
> A huge thank you to Windy for the amazing banner banner 💙

**Comfort Zone**

Alec hated the Clave meetings in Idris. He hated that he was dragged there whenever his parents thought it a good opportunity for him to mingle with the other kids. Make new acquaintances or something like that.

He hated to be out of his comfort zone; and socializing with others was pretty much the description of being out of his comfort zone. He never knew what to do with the whispers and the stares he received from other kids. He had no idea what all the giggles meant when he was being watched while he trained. The hidden and not-so-hidden looks that roamed over his body as if he were a piece of meat waiting to be prized. 

Each time there seemed to be different kids - given that Shadowhunters from all over the world gathered together for the various meetings this was not even a surprise. But Alec hated having to do the same meaningless small talk all over again whenever he met someone new.

_"Oh, you’re from New York, how interesting….”_

Alec just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t care less about where the other kid was from. What they liked or didn’t. If they liked him or didn’t. All but one, but he didn’t allow his mind to go _there._ So if he was honest, he hated it even more when he met familiar faces. Especially one particular face. A face that carried the most mesmerizing, mismatched eyes in it, together with lips that curled into the cockiest grin Alec had ever seen. 

Jace Herondale. 

Of course, he was there whenever Alec came to visit, as he was the grandson of Inquisitor Herondale. He was always surrounded by a crowd of people. All wanted to get to know him. Be his friend. Or be something entirely else. Alec blushed at the thought.

Being the good son his parents had raised him to be, Alec tried his best but to mingle, but in the end he always ended up with a bow in his hand far away from the others, practicing with the weapon he mastered in his sleep. But with a bow there was no need to talk. There was no need to let others in his personal space. There was no need to interact at all. He could avoid the others at the shooting range without looking suspicious, as no one ever trained there. There was peace and quiet. No looks, no demands, no giggles. No too cocky grins or too bright eyes.

Alec was just about to nock another arrow when he heard someone approach. This time, it seemed, he ran out of luck. But he didn’t turn around, he just focused on the target and pulled the string back. He knew he would hit the bull’s eye. He always did. But out of a sudden he felt a hot breath on his bare skin, making the small hairs on his neck rise instantly, sending goosebumps all over his body. The arrow flew and he missed. 

Not by much, but he did. Alec cursed and turned, but the annoyed huff got stuck in his throat when he saw who had approached.

Jace fucking Herondale.

With a grin he stood right behind him, a bow in hand, a smile on his lips and sparkling eyes that roamed shamelessly over Alec’s body. But this time it didn't feel like an intrusion. It felt very much wanted. Alec couldn't say which feeling he hated more.

“That’s a shame, you nearly had a perfect set.” Jace’s grin deepened while he gestured towards the target where six arrows were centered in the middle and just one slightly to the side.

Now Alec really huffed, but he stepped to the side. Jace’s grin changed slightly, a softness replacing the cockiness when he took Alec’s place, not without looking Alec deep in the eyes. Jace handled the bow with skilled ease, like he seemed to handle everything. Apparently Alec was not the only Shadowhunter using one after all. Alec couldn't help but watch Jace shoot a quick and nearly perfect set. He couldn't help but notice how his biceps flexed when pulling the string back, or how his muscles on his back moved under his tight shirt. He couldn't help but blush when Jace flashed him a radiant smile before collecting his arrows, making the way free for him.

Just when Alec nocked another arrow, he felt Jace’s breathing against his neck again. Jace had moved so close he could smell him, a mix of citron, spice and sweat. Alec swallowed. Hard. 

“I’ve never seen anyone who is as good with the bow as you are,” Jace whispered in Alec’s ear, the vibrations of his voice jolting all over Alec’s body. With all his will power Alec managed to keep the bow steady. To not shake again. As his insights were.

Alec swallowed again. He would give a lot for a sudden demon attack in the middle of Idris right fucking now.

Alec felt Jace’s presence as if they were touching, though they didn’t. And as much as he wished Jace would just go and leave him alone, he wished Jace stood closer. So that they would touch.

“You look stunning with that bow.” 

Alec’s hand started to tremble, and he didn’t pretend to aim any longer.

“Are you- are you flirting with me?” Alec felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and he hated the way his body betrayed him. He hated that his mind betrayed him because he knew what answer he wanted to hear.

Jace's smile turned for a third time. There was a serenity about it Alec had never seen before.

“If you want me to, I will.”

And all Alec could do was nod when finally, Jace stepped closer, so that they actually touched.

Of course, he wanted. Had never wanted anything more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💙


End file.
